The Girl We Used To Know
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Catherina Valentine never had a pleasnet life, as most people wouldn't think. And you'll never believe what she does after tellng her story. Rated T for death. Please R&R. BADE, TANDRE, CABBIE! CADE FRIENDSHIP! STORY CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

_This story is unlike anything I have ever written before. I wrote about Cat's past. It is so biazarre. And it might be a little unrealisitc, but this is my first time doing this, and I might be bad. So, that's it._

**Disclaimer: If I did own Victorious, Cat would be less *cough* dumb.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought it would finally be time to say this. My past. I never told it to you, and now I have to. I can't hold that grudge much longer. Not even to my best friends Beck and Jade, who were like parents to me._

It was a cold August morning. My mother was in the hospital all night, getting ready to give birth to me. Then at around 4:21 in the morning, I was ready to become alive, and live in our world. After I was out of my mother, I was sent into a separate room, and they scanned for anything wrong. And that's where my mother freaked out when she heard the news. I was diagnosed with autism.

I always played with boxes, and stacking blocks up. My autism lasted for a long time. It lasted until I was 7 years old. Then an accident happened. I don't know if it was fate or not, or if it just was lead up from my autism. I lost the autism, but, I was then diagnosed with Major depressive disorder (MDD).

My mother could never believe it. She well into a deeper depression then mine. I knew I had to do something. I always tried to play with the kids, playing on the swings, be in a cherry mood all day. Nothing seemed to work. Then, one day, after I got off the bus, my mom wasn't on the driveway, awaiting me. I walked over to the door, and I opened it. I didn't understand what happened at the time, but I saw my mother, with a large scar on her right arm, and a pool of blood. I ran over to the home phone, and called 911.

In 5 minutes, the police and ambulance came. They began doing things they didn't know what they would do. They toke her away, the last time I saw her, I looked into her blank eyes. Her mouth was a little open. And that was it.

A police officer came to me, and he asked me a couple of questions, he gave me a piece of candy, I think it was a gumball-I don't remember. That's how I got my love for candy.

I was brought to the police station, I was sitting on a chair in the lobby, waiting for my father. He came within 30 minutes, I held onto him for dear life. I was so scared, and confused.

There were 2 upsides to that. The first one was me becoming a little more social, the second one was going to a wedding. My father found a woman who looked close to my mother. But I will never forget the blank eyes, when I last saw her.

I didn't have MDD much anymore. I lost MDD. I still had moments where I was depressed, but I was mostly non-depressed. It mostly happens when I think of my birth mother, so I guess I was never cured.

My life was normal. However, my brother started doing weird things. He started chewing on uneatable items, and doing weird things to common household items. And then, my life changed again when I was 10. It was the day I found out that my brother was diagnosed with a mental disorder.

We were all shocked. Especially me. We always played when we were kids. And after that, we never played as much anymore, he was too crazy, and messed up.

Then, it changed again when I was 12, at this time, it was severe to my life, and it affected my intelligence. My parents began to fight a lot.

Their fighting always distracted me, I could never focus on my homework, eat, or even read. My grades started going down. When I had an average of an A and B's, I started getting C and D's. I was fainting so much from the fighting, our family got our own parking spot.

My parents then became so mad at me always fainting, that one night, my dad beat me up. I got so many bruises, and cuts, I was unconscious for a whole day.

When I woke up, I was at the hospital. My parents were mad. Apparently, they made a story up. They said that I was beating myself up. I was then diagnosed with MDD again.

It was a mistake. That one stupid story, destroyed my life.

However, one night, when I tried to distract myself from the yelling of my parents, and thinking about getting MDD again, I thought of something random. I loved it. It would distract myself from anything negative.

Then I lost MDD again, and for the final time. I always kept my negative, and depressing thoughts to myself. It was also the day I got diagnosed with Bi-polar disorder.

They thought it was right. I was being messed up, and my moods always switched, it was perfect.

I decided needed to find 2 people who would be kinda like my parents, who always looked out for me. I found out about Beck and Jade.

I walked over to them, and asked if I could eat at lunch with them. They-well more of Beck-said yes.

We became friends that day, and whenever I needed help, I look at Jade and Beck, and asked what they would do.

I then learned I had a talent for singing, acting, and dancing. I auditioned for HA, and I passed. Beck and Jade were also going to that school, I was so happy. My best friends would come to high school with me.

I met everyone I love today, Tori, Robbie, and Andre. I was so happy.

But, then, my parents started fighting more, my grades were getting lower, just as they were getting higher. And then, after Beck and Jade broke up. I fell into a secret depression.

Every night, I got nightmares. Nightmares about my past. Visions. My life. Why is my life the way it is?

And, now that I wrote this all. I have to do something no one thought I would ever do.

_For the final time, good night and good bye._

* * *

Cat closed her diary, and left it on her bed. She got out her pearphone, and wrote down an email to her friends. Beck, Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Andre.

After she sent it, she threw her pearphone down onto her bed, and left her house.

She entered her garage, and toke the sharpest knife, and ran to her back yard.

It was time. What was left of her life?

She did what her mom did when Cat was 7. She cut a big long scar on her left arm. It was painful, but she deserved it.

Her last moments she remembered. Was lying on the grass, seeing her blood form into a pool, remembering her mother's eyes, and her friends.

Then, Catherina Valentine smiled, closed her eyes, and then, her smiled faded. And Catherina Valentine died.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to make this muti-shot, and that's it._

**Disclaimer: Victorious premired before I even knew about it, so I guess I don't own Victorious**

* * *

To: Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie

From: Cat

Subject: Please Read This

_Hello my friends. When you are reading this, I will be dead. Literally. Not just out of enegry to get up, I mean, death. I know what you guys are thinking, why did I kill myself? Well, because of my past._

_Not a single soul knew about my past, except myself. If you wanna know it, go to my bedroom, and get my diary. The last entry will reveal the past. It's so sad and tramatic for me, I had to do it. But one of the main reasons I did it, was becuase of Beck and Jade's break up. _

_Yes, Beck and Jade's breakup. Why? Because. My parents were fighting so much, it made me lose my focus. I then decided, Beck and Jade could be kinda like my parents. But the breakup destoryed me. You have noticed I became a little more dumb, that's because due to the fighting, and no one to look over, I lost intellegence, my grades got lower. I hope you understand that._

_I will say some final things to you guys._

_Tori, you were like a sister to me. You always looked after me, and I will never forget you. _

_Andre, you were like a big brother to me. You protected me, and looked after me, and remember this, your a great musician._

_Beck, you were also like a big brother, or father (When you and Jade were still together) to me. You protected me from the earthquake, and helped me from the bin, you will be a great actor._

_Jade, you were like my big sister, comforting me. Even in our biggest fights, we stayed as friends. Don't forget 3. _

_And Robbie, you were my favorite goof and nerd. I will miss you._

_Thanks for being like a family to me guys. I will love and miss you guys._

_From, Catherina Valentine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I did own Victorious, then Tori won't get everything all the time.**

* * *

Tori woke up at 2:13 AM, from the email beep. She grabbed her phone, and read the email from Cat.

Tori's eyes opened really wide, she called Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie to go to Cat's house.

They read the email, and they were so concerned for Cat. They couldn't lose their favorite little red head.

They all quickly got their clothes on, and Beck picked up everyone else. And they rapidly drove to Cat's house, maybe getting a speeding ticket or two, but they needed to stop Cat before it was too late.

They got there at 2:30, Tori had a feeling it wasn't too late, and they could get to Cat in time.

And due to Jade's knowledge from Horror movies, Cat would be in the backyard.

They sprinted to the backyard, but when they saw a pool of blood under Cat's body, her eyes closed, and her arm open, you could see the bones, they knew they were too late.

* * *

Everyone was in a state of shock at first. Cat had to be kidding.

Jade and Robbie ran up to Cat's room, and her pearphone and diary were on the bed.

"No, no, no. Cat would never do this!" Jade screamed in fear thinking that Cat wasn't kidding.

Robbie grabbed her diary, and opened it up. He turned to the latest entry, and he saw it.

"Ja-Jade?" Robbie stuttered.

Jade was in fear and sadness, but she didn't show the sadness, of her best friend dead. "What!?"

"Cat's latest entry, it says some things about her past."

Jade didn't care much, but she needed time alone. "THEN SHOW IT TO EVERYONE ELSE!"

Jade sat on Cat's bed, looking around.

Robbie knew she needed time to be alone, he left the room, and showed everyone the entry.

"Wow, poor Cat. But was it enough to kill herself?" Tori said.

Everyone fell into a silence.

Beck quietly toke his pearphone out, and called 911 to bring an ambulance to her house.

By the time the paramedics came out, Jade was outside. Her eyes from red, and her face seemed wet. She cried.

Even the toughest people cry. Robbie thought.

The paramedics tried to save Cat. But, they were too late, well they knew they were too late before they tried to save her.

Robbie knew this was the last time they would see her, so he went into the ambulance with Jade.

Robbie would rarely let Jade and himself be in the same car or room, but this was about Cat.

Cat was his love, his live, his everything. But now that's gone. He wanted to cry out a trillion tears, but he had a feeling there was a slight chance, about a 0.03% chance Cat would be alive.

He tried to distract himself, but he could only think of Cat. And Jade let out a single tear, probably ready to cry again. Robbie knew that Jade would kill him if he told everyone that Jade cried, so he didn't talk.

Robbie didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he got a text. From the Deceased Cat.

The text confused him. How could Cat text him when she's dead? Maybe she was joking, and this was a prank. But he read it, he almost fainted reading it.

_Cat: I love you Robbie._

* * *

Catherina Valentine loves me. She loves me! A nerd with no chance of being together with a girl like her.

Well, she used to love him.

But, I guess it's called forbidden love.

Robbie smiled, and set the phone down.

But the one thing confused him so much: How was Cat able to text that, even though she's dead?

Suddenly, his smile faded. He became lightheaded. How could it happen? Was he hallucinating? Was this all a dream?

Robbie waited until they got to the hospital. They let the paramedics take Cat for an evaluation. Robbie went to Beck's car, and lied down in the back seat. He didn't know how tired he was, but when he closed his eyes, he couldn't remember a thing after that.

* * *

Robbie woke up in a dream. He felt like he was in one of Cat's dreams, which he had a lot. A land filled with green grasses, and rainbows, and bunnies, and candy, everything Cat would love.

Then his dream transformed. He was standing on a bridge, it was foggy, but he could see a girl. She was walking towards him.

When her face came into view, she had chocolate brown eyes, and cute little dimple on her right cheek, and the blood-like Cat's-hair.

Robbie could swear his heart froze for a moment. It was Catherina Valentine.

After a couple of minutes, she came up to him.

"Robbie…."  
"Why did you do it? Are you even real?"

Cat looked into his eyes. Cat was always innocent. She had to be real, maybe a ghost. But was that just his mind playing tricks?

"I am real Robbie. I am Catherina Valentine." she said.

Robbie was feeling woozy, like he was ready to faint.

Just as he fell over, Cat caught him. They locked eyes, and kissed.

* * *

But that kiss woke Robbie up into reality.

He was still in Beck's car, and Beck was ready to drop Robbie off at his home.

It came to Robbie, Is Cat's spirit out there looking over him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I would have Cat reveal her past in one episode of Victorious, so I guess I don't own it.**

* * *

Later that night, he couldn't fall asleep, it kept tossing and turning. It was because of the girl he loved death's.

'Robbie...Robbie…' he heard, in kinda of a ghost like sound.

Robbie sprung up from the bed, in a sitting position, he knew he heard that.

The voice was Cat. He thought.

"Cat? Is that you?" he asked. His voice oddly sounded like Cat's ghost like voice.

"Yes Robbie. I need you to fall asleep, I need to talk to you."

Robbie didn't know how that was possible, but suddenly, he felt extremely drowsy, and before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was in a land of white mist, he felt dampness on the ground, and realized that he was in a meadow.

He then noticed next to him, was a girl, with hair was the exact color of a raven's fur. It was Jadelyn West.

To his right, he saw one of his best friends, Beckett Oliver.

When he examined Jade a little more and realized something, Jade was sitting on the ground, yet her eyelids were covering her crystal blue eyes.

He looked at Beck, and his eyes were shut too.

"Beck? Jade?" he whispered softly.

Beck's eyes opened as swift as a fox crossing a river, while Jade's eyes remained closed

"Rob?" Beck's sultry voice asked him. "Where are we?"

That question then got me to get an answer. "We are in a dream world of Cat's."

Then suddenly, Robbie heard a loud scream from the raven haired girl. Jade's eyes weren't open, and there was a slight sound of sleepiness in her voice. Jade was suffering from a nightmare

* * *

"Cat, Cat!" Jade screamed. "No, Cat stop it right now! You don't deserve to be in this pain! CAT!"

Robbie fell over onto Beck, who collapsed to the slightly wet grass.

"CAT STOP IT NOW! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS DAMN PAIN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIFE SUCKED, YOU'RE THE SWEETEST GIRL EVER!" Jade yelled at the top of her lungs.

Beck crawled over to Jade's arm, and carefully shook it. "Jade? Jade?" he whispered as soft as he would try and wake Cat up.

"CAT! CAT!" She couldn't stop yelling.

A light then appeared from the corner of Robbie's eye, he looked at it, and was Cat in her blue dress with a zipper in the front.

"Beck? Kiss Jadey." Cat commanded Beck.

"Why? She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"But it should wake her up. We need her."

Beck sighed, and looked straight at the black-haired girl's lips. Her lips were still screaming words from her nightmare. He then pressed his lips against the goth girl's.

He then got a feeling he felt while he and Jade were still dating. It was the feeling when they would smile after a usual fight. The feeling that he would get when they kissed. He then remembered the feeling of love.

He was upset when he separated from Jade's mouth. Then, those blue eyes met his.

"Beck?" he herd her voice.

He sub-consciously placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry I blamed you for everything. I still love you." he finally admitted.

Jade was shocked by hearing those words after everything they went through. "I love you too." She smiled, and they got back together again.

* * *

"Anyway, I know you guys want me back, and there is a way." Cat finally told everyone.

Beck, Jade, and Robbie looked at the redhead, having they're whole attention on her.

"If you gets complete a list of tasks, then I will come back to the real world."

Come back to reality? Robbie thought. Despite he needs her in the real world, Cat deserves to be in her perfect world.

"What do we need to do?" Robbie said.

Cat picked a blade of the damp grass, and it magically turned into a scroll.

"What you need to do is:

***Spend a whole day doing things I would do**

***Tori and Andre realize they need each other**

***Beck proposes to Jadey**

***Plan my funeral to happen at Hollywood Arts**

***Attend my funeral**

***Get my will, and collect the items that go to everyone**.

And once you are done with all of these," Cat continued "Go to the beach where we would always go during Summer, and take the scroll out, and make sure it is the night, and then, I should come back by Sunrise."

It was hard for them all to process all of what she said.

"Anything else?" Robbie asked.

"One more thing before I let you wake up,"

"Wait, we have only been asleep for like 5 minutes." Robbie pointed out.

"But I can make something that seems like 5 minutes, 5 hours." the little kitten said.

"Anyway, you must do this all in reality. Not while acting, not in a dream, but in the real world. You must also do this during the day, or I will never return.

"You must do these goals in order, and you can only do one of these once a day." Cat finished

"Is there a time limit?" Jade asked.

"You have 1 week. After one week, I will never be able to come back into the real world, or talk to you guys spiritually ever again."

Then Robbie immidently woke up. It was 5:30 AM, just in time to wake up.

We must do the list that Cat wanted us to do. Robbie thought. For the Angel who must come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislcaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would be like Degressi, and it would not be on Nickelodeon.**

* * *

After school, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Tori, to Tori's house for a meeting about this all.

"So wait, Cat wants us to do all of those? Or she won't come back?" Tori said, her hands were placed on one of the red velvet couches, like Cat's hair.

Robbie, Beck, and Jade nodded.

"I am sorry, but I think it was all a weird dream that you guys had, that coincidently seemed like it toke placed at the same time." Andre pointed out.

Jade looked at him. "No, I was suffering from a nightmare, and Beck's kiss from that dream woke up in it."

"Well, you know, maybe you transitioned from 2 different dreams."

Then suddenly, Robbie felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up, and he sensed it was Cat.

He was correct, because the next thing that happened was Cat's shallow ghostly voice booming though the living room and kitchen.

"No Andre, Jadey, Beck, and Robbie are telling the truth." her voice said.

"Lil' Red?" Andre asked. He was as confused as Robbie at the foggy bridge, and the misty meadow.

"I'll talk to you guys tonight. I promise!" those were the final words of the redhead, before the hair's on Robbie's hair on his neck stopped standing up.

* * *

"Oh my god! Was that Cat?!" Tori said, grabbing her light blue pearphone.

Robbie sub-consciously went over, and toke the phone from Tori. He quickly glanced at it before he put it in the air. It had ' /ToriVega/Update'. She was about to post everything about Cat.

"Robert Shapiro! Give it back!" Tori told him in a stern voice.

"I know you were going to post about the Ghost Cat! Don't! She might not come back!" Robbie also sub-consciously said.

Tori stopped hopping up and down to get the phone back, and tears flooded her eyes.

Robbie then realized what he said. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, we all want Cat back, and I don't want it to be revealed to the world."

"It's alright, I understand." Tori still had a couple of tears in her eyes, but blinked them away.

* * *

Later, at around 9:30 PM, Robbie was lying in bed, waiting for the sudden urge of sleepiness to come.

Then he felt it a minute later. He couldn't have his eyes open anymore, and he snapped them shut, to be shut for 8 hours, of unconsciousness.

This time, Robbie was in a murky forest. Trees loomed in every direction, but they were in a small circle, where they were all on the damp ground, like the meadow.

Robbie then saw the red head. This time, wearing the purple cheetah shirt, the night of The Blonde Squad movie premiere.

Robbie looked at everyone, The black haired girl was wearing her green Free People Crochet Cuff Henley shirt. Jade was sitting next to the pretty brunette, wearing a red sparkly tank top. Tori was next to Andre, who was wearing a red button up shirt, plaid. Beck was right by him, he was wearing a black and gray striped sweater.

"So we are all here!" Cat's cheerfully bubbly voice popped up.

"So, you can somehow, commutate with us?" Andre asked, standing up.

Cat nodded "Spiritually. "

"And we can bring you back?" He asked.

The redhead nodded again. "Yep! But you need to follow the list of things you must do starting tomorrow. Which is Saturday."

"Our first goal is to spend the Saturday doing things you would do?" Beck asked.

"Correct Becky!" Cat continued. "First, at 10:00 AM-"

"Wait." Jade stood up. "There's a schedule to this?"

"Well, no. We need to be fair. You just need to do these activates:

*Go to the beach, and spend a day there. Make sure there are cream cheese sandwiches!

*After the beach, go to my favorite Ice Cream shop! The flavor needs to be Strawberry!

*Go over to the stuffed animal shop, and buy 3 new stuff animals.

*Then finally, watch a kids movie."

Robbie stepped in to talk. "That is very accurate."

"I know? I love schedules." Cat glanced down, then back up.

"Well, guess it's time for you guys-"

Then suddenly, Robbie saw blackness. He knew he was still dreams because he was yelling Cat's name.

And then he heard it. The scream in a high pitch, with a large sense of fear, and in need of help. It was Caterina Valentine's scream.

"CAT?!" Robbie yelled. "CAT!?"

"Robbie! They have me! Help me! Robbie! Don't listen to myself! Just don't!"

Then like lighting, Robbie woke up.

* * *

He put got his glasses on, and got dressed quickly - he didn't care if he did this without thinking about it - got his keys, and started his car to a nearby cliff. He was lucky to live 10 minutes from the Pacific Ocean.

After he saw on the sea colored grass, about 10 yards away from the ocean.

He hopped out of the car, and ran to the side of the cliff, then he screamed for Cat to come back.

"Cat! Come back! Cat! Come back!" Robbie's voice echoed across the ocean.

He then became fully conscious of what was happening. He looked down, he was a foot away from falling to his death.

Robbie quickly backed up, and drove back home.

He lied in his bed. That whole experience caused him to feel like he was in a dream he would never get out of.

"What the hell was that?" Robbie asked himself.

It was all too quick for him to process. First, being in a murky forest, next being in pure blackness, and only hearing the screams of his love, then being on the side of that cliff, yelling for Cat to come back to the world.

He remembered the voice of Cat 'Robbie! They have me! Help me! Robbie! Don't listen to myself! Just don't!'

He had a billion questions that had to be answered:

Who was they?

Why does Cat need help?

What did she mean by 'Don't listen to myself', and the 'Just Don't!'

Why out of all people, would she ask Robert Shapiro to help?


End file.
